The Seventeenth Cup
by Lunose
Summary: PxG, case dialogue is so easily twisted. The story continues to after the case, and yes there is slash! Big surprise at the end. And I mean BIG surprise.
1. Z'ere Is Only One Hot Someone

A/N: This is a horrible story idea (in a good way). Fish agrees with me that there isn't enough of this pairing, and the game makes it so easy that I had to. I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, you should know this, but I don't own any of the characters, and I don't own most (if not all in some chapters) of the dialogue either. Everything in between is my doing, except for a few of the more sarcastic comments, which belong to Fish.

------

"Z'ere is only one seat from which you could 'ave seen an image of la victim," stated the very large, very pink man…woman…thing at the witness stand.

The young defense attorney yelled, "Hold it!" and pointed his finger in the direction of the witness. "And where, Mr. Armstrong, would that be?" The attorney leaned forward, intent on getting to the truth of the case at hand.

The witness looked at him and smiled. Although he was very likely attempting a coy 'come hither' look, it can only be described as creepy. "Oh la la! Look 'ow you lean towards me, Mr. Phoenix Wright!" At this, the defense attorney in question blushed in embarrassment and ran a hand through his spiky hair. Mr. Armstrong shrugged and continued, "I always attract z'e younger boys! Maybe I should keep you in suspense a little longer!" At this, he attempted to shake the breasts that his mother most definitely did not give him, causing the entire court to cringe simultaneously. The image was burned so permanently into the retinas of everyone in the room that not even industrial strength bleach could remove it. This was proven several weeks later by a member of the jury who to this day can still see it despite his recently developed blindness.

The judge banged his gavel to restore order to the court, although no one really cared, as per usual. "Mr. Armstrong! Tell the court what you know at once!" he shouted.

With another 'suggestive' smile, the witness looked to the judge. "I attract z'e older ones, too, you know, 'andsome! Shall I tease you too!?" With this, he again jiggled the breasts that he did not posess. Luckily, everyone knew what was coming and had the common sense to close their eyes. Except the judge.

"Nnngh…" he cried at the sight.

Unfazed, the prosocutor replied calmly, "I'm already seeing a very hot someone, so I'm afraid you'll be waiting for a long time."

Phoenix blushed a deep shade of magenta. Maya sat beside him, completely oblivious, as she often was, except when Mia came back, but Mia liked to pry so maybe it was for the best that she wasn't present. "I bet she has mocha-cream skin and cappuccino perfume," Phoenix heard Maya mutter. He was rather sure it was more in the area of cheap cologne, two a.m. coffee and excessive hair gel, but he didn't feel the need to correct her.

At that point, the witness continued his statement. "Bien. I will tell you…"

No one noticed Phoenix's loss of composure, and the trial continued.

"Z'ere is only one seat from which you could 'ave seen…"

------

Yay! First bit up!

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.

Just so you know, the chapters of this fic will be fairly short, as only small tidbits of the trial are this fun to misinterpret. This is one of the longest. Also, if I get parts of the trial out of order, I apologize. I got the idea part-way through playing the trial, so I went back to dialogue hunt, leading to some possible chronological mixups. At least I kept the witnesses in order.


	2. I Know 'Ow To Pick Things Up

A/N: By far the shortest chapter, but it gets its own chapter none the less. Think of it as one of those 'less than 100 word' things.

------

Mr. Armstrong smiled at Phoenix, who was used to it enough by now not to wince at the sight. "What can I say? I know 'ow to pick things up, 'andsome!"

This sent Phoenix into another bout of blushing. From the other side of the courtroom, he heard the sound of laughter. He looked up to see the prosecutor snickering at him. "Not helping, Godot," he muttered.

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.


	3. It's Not Coffee, It's Love!

A/N: I so enjoy this part. Everyone is extremely oblivious. Some of the dialogue from this and the last chapter is actually mine! I feel so happy!

------

Phoenix pointed his finger dramatically at Mr. Armstrong and called out once more, "Hold it!" Clearing his throat, he began to question the witness. "Was he alone at his table as well?"

"Mais, oui." Mr. Armstrong shrugged, bored of his failed romantic attentions to anyone and everyone in the room. "I saw 'im from the kitchen."

Phoenix slammed his hand against the desk in front of him. As a sharp jolt of pain shot up his arm, he momentarily considered the fact that he should probably quit doing that. However, he quickly dismissed the thought and returned his focus to the trial at hand. "Yet the defendant, Ms. Byrde, remembers it differently. She swears there was another man at the victim's table."

Godot smiled, causing a slight flutter in Phoenix's chest and a slight rise in his pants, but also a sinking feeling that he knew what the next word to come from the prosecutor's mouth would be. "Objection!" Godot shouted. "Ha! Unfortunately for you, Trite, yesterday's witness also testified that the victim was alone."

Phoenix gasped. Did no one but him believe that Maggey was telling the truth?

Godot, secure in his victory, smirked at Phoenix. "You know, seeing you squirm like that reminds me…of a certain coffee's bitter-sweet bite."

Phoenix doubled over against the desk to hide the hard-on he was getting. Of course, everyone else in the room believed him to be in shock over the prosecution's quick rebuttal of his argument. 'What kind of coffee has he been drinking!?' Phoenix wondered, 'and where can I get him some more. God, he turns me on like this!'

Unable to hear Phoenix's musings, Maya thought out loud, "It's not coffee, it's love!" Phoenix laughed at Maya's perfect timing. She puffed out her cheeks, thinking he was laughing at what she had said. "It's love that's bitter-sweet."

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.


	4. This Objection Should Not Exist

A/N: This chapter is also fairly short. Godot's being mean to Feenie!

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled for the first time in this fic! "There is something in this photo that should not exist," he continued, waving the crime scene photo frantically.

Godot smirked. "Should not exist? Hah! Sounds like you're describing yourself, Trite."

Phoenix bit his lip, trying to keep back a tear that threatened to escape from his eye. 'You don't really mean that, do you?' he thought.

As if in answer, Godot turned to face Phoenix and licked the his lower lip in the exact spot where Phoenix had been biting his own. The prosecutor smiled, then proceeded to ignore Phoenix. Having picked up on the ever so subtle vibes Godot was giving, Phoenix knew that Godot didn't meant what he'd said. Phoenix smiled and began to look forward to what he hoped might happen after court, maybe after a nice dinner, perhaps? He liked this side of Godot, and he was missing the taste of food that cost more than eleven cent ramen and three dollar cheeseburgers - which is what his current diet consisted of, courtesy of Maya.

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.


	5. Taming the Tiger

A/N: Me-yow! Poor Feenie! I feel like I'm being so mean to Phoenix sometimes.

------

The court had just come back from a recess. Phoenix was already standing behind his desk when Godot sauntered into the courtroom.

"Mr. Godot," the judge asked, "did you find Furio Tigre?"

"Why yes, Your Honor," Godot replied suavely. With a meaningful glance at Phoenix, he continued, "I even tamed him for you. It was a three cup job. No problem." It was actually a four cup job, but Godot didn't feel the need to mention it.

Phoenix curled over his desk again, blushing. However, this time it was for an entirely different reason. 'T-tamed him…?' Phoenix cried internally. If Godot meant what Phoenix thought he did…Phoenix was red with rage and green with jealousy, giving him an overall normal brownish skin tone, except for his face, which was still blushing.

"He's pretty lively," Godot commented, sending new tremors of jealousy down Phoenix's spine. "Be careful. He still bites."

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.


	6. Found Your Pen, Trite?

A/N: The last chapter of game text! Gasp! But I will be making at least one more chapter. Unfortunately, that may not be up for a while, as it is much easier to use premade dialogue.

------

The witness, Furio Tigre, let out a monstrous growl, causing everyone in the courtroom to flinch. Phoenix decided that this was as good a time as any to retrieve the pen he had just purposefully dropped under his desk.

Phoenix was taking his sweet time reclaiming the pen, trying to avoid Furio Tigre's rage. Godot took this opportunity to shoot down whatever pathetic objection Phoenix had raised shortly before.

Phoenix quickly recovered. "Very clever of you, Godot, to launch your attack while I was absent."

He was about to make a quick retort to the prosecutor's point when Godot laughed. "Ha…Found your pen at last, Trite?" he asked, smirking.

Phoenix blushed a bit, but replied, "It was in my pocket."

Godot smiled again, leading Phoenix on. "Your shirt pocket?"

Phoenix turned a deeper shade of red, afraid that someone would catch on to what the prosecutor was surely about to imply. He should have realized by now that the jury was more or less comprised of sentient bricks, but Phoenix, being Phoenix, didn't notice.

"No? Then where was it?" Godot asked. Under his mask, one eyebrow was raised in an expression of general mockery, although no one could actually see it.

Phoenix put his head in his hand to hide his face. "Pants pocket," he muttered, knowing the answer that Godot was looking for.

"Good boy, Trite."

At this point the judge chimed in with a bang of his gavel, "Order in the court!" but no one listened.

---

Godot threw his cup at Phoenix from across the courtroom. "I saved my seventeenth cup just for you, Trite. You'd better savor it."

Phoenix was confused. That had only been Godot's sixteenth cup. He opened his mouth to remind Godot of that fact, but quickly decided against mentioning it.

------

Review or I will eat your soul!!!!!

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.

Again, the next chapter may take a while, but I promise I will write it. And it will be longer than this. And there will be smut.


	7. Hot Nights and Even Hotter Coffee Part 1

A/N: So I lied, this bit isn't longer. However, this is not the whole last chapter. Since I'd been dividing up the rest of the chapters by isolated events, I decided that since the last chapter had multiple parts to it, I might as well separate it into multiple chapters. However, they all have the same name, so they are split into Parts 1 through whatever I end it with. I think it's only going to have three parts. Anyway, on with the chapter!

------

It was late. The two lawyers had just been kicked out of the small café so that it could close up for the night. One still had a to-go cup (with two sets of lip marks on the rim) clutched in his hand. Godot turned to Phoenix. "Wanna go back to my place for some coffee?"

Phoenix looked at him, puzzled. "Didn't we just ha-?" Phoenix stopped short as the implication of the prosecutor's statement hit him.

Godot smiled at him knowingly. "As I was saying, Trite. My place?"

Phoenix blushed profusely. He'd been thinking about what might happen tonight for hours, but never had he suspected that Godot would go so far as to…Thoughts whirled through Phoenix's head too quickly for him to make any sense of them. All he could manage was a slight nod in reply.

"Then let's make like trees and get the hell out of here," Godot said. He started walking without giving Phoenix a chance to remind him that his simile made absolutely no sense. The defense attorney wouldn't have said anything, anyway. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't realize that the prosecutor had begun to wander off down the street. Almost. The momentary lapse in observation left Phoenix a few steps behind, and he started jogging to catch up.

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.


	8. Hot Nights and Even Hotter Coffee Part 2

A/N: I don't think I mentioned this in the last part, but I kind of lied about it taking longer. I just didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case this fic went the direction of all my other ones. But it hasn't and it should be finished no later than two weeks from now, but probably sooner. I'm really on a roll right now.

Woohoo!!! Twenty-five people have read my story up to this point! And only two have reviewed. I'm extremely ashamed of the other twenty-three.

------

Phoenix was surprised when they got to Godot's apartment building. It could almost be his own building…if the paint were about ten years older…and there were vagrants sleeping in the doorways and pissing in the alleys…and if the doorknobs could give you tetanus…and if there weren't elevators…and if the stairs weren't made of marble…and if the railings weren't there in some places…and if…if…Phoenix gave up trying to make himself feel better about the squalor he was living in by comparing the two places. It wasn't working. And it didn't help that Godot lived in the fucking penthouse.

Godot opened the door and, like a good gentleman, let Phoenix enter first. Upon stepping into the hall, Phoenix gasped. The place was huge.

"Coffee?" Godot asked, pushing past Phoenix, heading for what the defense attorney could only assume was the kitchen. Not knowing what else to do, Phoenix followed. He found the prosecutor in what was in fact the kitchen, as he had so expertly guessed, pouring steaming coffee into a pair of mugs. "Try it," Godot ordered, pushing one of the cups toward Phoenix.

Phoenix picked the cup up and brought it to his nose to enjoy its scent. He was not disappointed. It was like no coffee he had ever smelled before. He was eager to try it, but made sure to blow on the coffee before drinking it. He'd had enough incidents with burning his tongue on scalding coffee and had no desire to repeat the experience. Slowly, he lifted the cup to his lips. What he tasted can only be described as orgasmic. Phoenix let out a moan of pleasure. It was by far the best coffee he had ever tasted. He looked up to ask Godot where he'd gotten it from, only to find that the prosecutor had already downed his mug and was proceeding to consume the rest of the coffee straight out of the pot. Phoenix watched speechless as the prosecutor chugged it all without stopping once to breathe.

By the time Godot returned the coffee pot to the counter, Phoenix had regained enough mental capacity to ask, "Where'd you get this stuff? It's amazing!"

One corner of Godot's mouth turned up in a crooked half-smile. "That, Trite," he said, leaning down to whisper in Phoenix's ear, "Is a secret."

Phoenix pretended to pout. "Aww, not even a hint?"

Godot sighed. "Fine. I will tell you that it comes from somewhere near here, but more than that I cannot say." Phoenix's mind immediately started figuring out which coffee shops he knew that were located close by. As if reading his mind, Godot said, "You don't need to bother. It doesn't come from a store."

"Oh," Phoenix sighed, deflated. He was determined to find out where the coffee came from, but he knew that the prosecutor wasn't going to be giving him any answers, so he decided to drop the subject for the moment.

------

If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, review it anyway and tell me what I could have done better. I might even listen to you, but I can't if you don't review.

The last part will have smut, I swear! And the thing I've been dropping hints about for the entire story will happen! The BIG IDEA that made me decide to write this story will be revealed in the next chapter. Beware! I had to set down my DS and go find a wall to bang my head against when I first thought of it, but it won't get out of my head so I had to write it. Not much longer, now.


	9. Hot Nights and Even Hotter Coffee Part 3

A/N: *Sigh* The final chapter. The giant plot twist that I've been waiting to put in since the beginning has finally happened. The ending comes rather suddenly. I may go back and edit/ revise this chapter eventually, as it is the one I am least satisfied with, but for now, this is it. Enjoy!

------

The tongue thrusting its way into Phoenix's mouth tasted of coffee. Not wanting to be outdone, Phoenix tried to push his own tongue forward past Godot's open lips. He felt Godot smile as the prosecutor deftly blocked his entrance. Foiled in his attempt, Phoenix pulled back. He leaned his head to the side and planted a kiss on Godot's shoulder, sucking, biting, trying to leave a mark.

The prosecutor had other plans. With one hand he gently but firmly pushed Phoenix's head down, dislodging the man from his shoulder; with the other he began to undo his own pants. Seeing where this was headed, Phoenix took over, allowing Godot to simply lean back against the wall behind him and enjoy the sensations that Phoenix was causing.

Phoenix knelt in front of Godot and tugged until his pants and boxers slid to the floor, revealing his rising erection. Phoenix stopped and looked up at Godot. "Now, don't you think this is just a tad bit unfair?" Phoenix asked teasingly. "I'm giving you everything you want, and what am I getting?"

Godot groaned. Why couldn't Phoenix just get on with it? Couldn't he see how badly the prosecutor needed this? "Then what do you want, Wright?"

Phoenix paused for a moment, shocked that the prosecutor had actually used his name for once. The thought sent flutters through his stomach. He quickly recovered, however. "What do you think I want?" he murmured, reaching up lazily to undo the buttons on the prosecutor's vest. His own shirt had already been disposed of.

"Sex," Godot grunted huskily, not quite there yet and wanting, needing Phoenix to hurry up and finish him.

Phoenix chuckled. "True, but not right now," he whispered, running a finger up and down along the prosecutor's length.

Godot groaned softly. "What the hell do you want, then?"

Phoenix stopped moving his hand and looked straight at the prosecutor's face. "An answer," he said bluntly.

If one could see under the prosecutor's mask, one would have seen him roll his eyes. Despite lacking this ability, Phoenix somehow knew anyway.

"Keep it up and I might just give you an answer," Godot replied, slightly short of breath.

"Keep what up?" Phoenix asked teasingly.

"Goddammit, Wright!" Phoenix was again shocked by the sound of his own name, but was more startled when the prosecutor grabbed his head and began to pull him closer.

Phoenix complied and leaned in to kiss the tip of Godot's erection, making him shudder with pleasure.

"So you'll tell me?" Phoenix whispered, his lips rubbing against the prosecutor's swollen flesh as he spoke.

"I might not have to," Godot answered, shivering at the sensation of Phoenix's lips on his skin.

Thinking that the prosecutor was threatening not to give him an answer, Phoenix stopped talking and got back to the task at hand. He took Godot's erection into his mouth and began licking, sucking, whatever he could do to pleasure the man.

It didn't take very long. As aroused as he already was, Godot climaxed quickly. "Oh God, Phoenix!" he cried as he clutched at Phoenix's hair and came in his mouth.

As stunned as Phoenix was to hear Godot address him by his given name, something else was consuming his thoughts at the moment. He didn't swallow right away, wondering why the taste was so familiar.

As Phoenix suddenly realized where he'd tasted this before, Godot leaned down and, in between exhausted gasps, whispered in his ear, "Told you I…saved you…my seventeenth…cup."

------

Sooo..... What do you think? Review and let me know.


End file.
